Give Back
by zoey9380
Summary: Sakura and Ino are BFFs who do everything together but when Ino wants to work at the community center the only thing that can drag her there is the thought of her crush volunteering as well. But things don't always go the way you want......
1. You don't always get what you want

**This is my First story so please don't be too mean!**

* * *

"What?!" screamed a certain pinkette

"Seriously can you pipe down for just a sec?" Ino asked while Sakura quieted down, "Thanks, and this will be a good experience for you. You get to meet hot guys!"

"You want me to do community service?!" shouted Sakura, "Are you freakin' serious?! You of all people should know that work and me….don't mix! And besides I-"

"Oh come on I heard that Gaara's gonna be doing community service at the same place we are"

"OMG seriously?!" shrieked Sakura, "What are we waiting here for let's go!"

_Well at least I got her in _smirked Ino _but she's in for one heck of a ride_….

------At Community Center---------

**SLAM!**

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

"Damn it!!! Who the hell is making that noise?!"

"Shut up Naruto it's just me" replied Sakura

"oh" Naruto said while his face slowly reddened, "I-I'm s-so sor-rr-y"

"Whatever" scoffed Sakura as she pushed past Naruto and ran right into Gaara "Hey Gaara" said Sakura in a seductive tone.

Gaara just shot a glare at Sakura and was about to release the sand in his gourd when they all heard the door opening

Everyone turned around to see who it was and it was none other than the community service counselor, Kakashi Hatake

"Sorry I'm late, I was walking here when I saw this dog in an alley with a bleeding paw so I decided to bring it to the vet to get its paw bandaged and-" Kakashi began

"YOU'RE LATE DAMN IT!" shouted Naruto "why can't you admit for ONCE that you're late?!"

_Naruto is __SO__ annoying! If Gaara wasn't here I'd punch him to death!_ Inner Sakura thought

"Now now Naruto settle down" Kakashi put his finger to his lips (or at least the mask covering his lips) "Anyway…. In my hand I have your assigned partner."

"Hold on a second?! We have an assigned partner?! No one said anything about that!" shouted the pinkette who momentarily forgot Gaara was near her.

"Well on the packet you guys got it said that you guys were each going to be assigned a partner" explained Kakashi, "So without further ado the partners are…… Ino and Deidara who's not here and Gaara with S-"

_Not today bum! Shintenshin no Jutsu!_ Screamed Ino in her head as she activated her famous soul switch jutsu

"Gaara with Sa-" Kakashi stopped once Ino's jutsu hit him and Ino took over

"What were you gonna say Kakshi?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice _Fuck you! Just hurry up and say my name already!!!_ shouted Inner Sakura

"Gaara with Sasuke!" finished "Kakashi"

"WHAT?! Wasn't it me?! I was supposed to be with Gaara not that stupid Sas-whoever his name is!" yelled Sakura

"Nope it's Sasuke but you're paired up with Naruto." Replied "Kakashi"

_Yes! Sakura and I get some __alone__ time! _thought Naruto happily

_Damn it! Whoever this guy is he's gonna pay! _thought Sakura as Naruto walked to her

With all the commotion no one even noticed "Ino" laying down on the ground except for a smirking Jonin

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Their First Encounter

**Hey guys!**

**This is the second chapter of Give Back and I hope you enjoy!**

Reminder:  
I'm still new at this whole story thing so please don't be too harsh! 

* * *

_Why am I here? _Sakura thought as she supressed a groan while serving soups to homeless people _Ugh! These hobos are disgusting! Stupid Kakashi! 'Gaara with Sasuke' who the heck is Sasuke anyway? If ever __**EVER**__ see that guy….he's gonna go to hell!_

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto, "We need some more nacho chips over here!" _when she comes over here she gonna find out how good of a kisser I am!_

_Get it yourself you lazyass!_ Sakura grumbled, "Coming!"

As Sakura raced into the storage room to get the chips she couldn't help but wonder _Who is Sasuke?_

* * *

~_At Sasuke's House 1 Hour Earlier~_

**SMASH!**

".God." Mikoto said, "That was my favorite vase! How could you?" with that Mikoto couldn't hold back any longer and started letting her tears flow down her cheeks.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around Mikoto's waist "Don't worry Mom I'll buy you another one and I'll take Sasuke out for a drive" said the owner of the arms

"Itachi?!" gasped Mikoto, "Why are you here you're supposed to be at the college!"

Itachi just smirked, "It's break. Which means I can come back here and help out" as soon as he finished saying that he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him out to his shiny, red ferrari "I'm gonna take Sasuke to the community center now!"

"Ok have a safe trip!" exclaimed Mikoto

As Itachi started up the car he shouted, "Dude! Why did you smash Mom's vase?"

_Great, he's in Dad mode again _"'Cause she signed me up to volunteer at a stupid community center to help some hobos." mumbled Sasuke

"Community service eh?" Itachi repeated, "Well Sasuke looks like we arrived at your destination"

"What the hell………" Sasuke's voice trailed off as soon as he saw that they were right in front of the community center, "How did you know how to get here? I just told you about it like 2 freakin' seconds ago!"

Itachi smiled, "We're brothers. I know what you're thinking" as he finished his sentence he pushed Sasuke all the way to the door, "Have fun!" and with that he drove off

(Present)

_Bastard….. _Sasuke mentally screamed _When I get back home-if I get back home-he's so gonna owe me! _And with that he pushed open the slightly painted doors to reveal a room bustling with happy hobos with food

"Hey looky, looky! I got food!" shouted a old hobo nearby Sasuke

"I know me too!" shouted another

_Damn….. it's like they've just invented the lightbulb _Sasuke thought as he looked around looking for employees. He walked all over the place and was about to give up until he saw a pink-haired girl with an apron carrying a bag of nacho chips _Looks like I find one and a pretty one too"_

"Excuse me, miss" Sasuke said as he approached the unknown yet pretty girl, "Do you work here?"

The pink-haired girl's eyes turned from a lively green to cold stones, "Of course I work here don't you see this apron!"

_She's really feisty….. _"Ok, ok, sorry about that I'll go find someone else" Sasuke suggested as he turned away

"No wait!" exclaimed the pinkette as she stpped in front of him, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk two seconds ago I'm not in the best of moods……….Anyway my name is Sakura Haruno what can I help you with?"

_Her name matches her hair color…… how convient….._ "Well I was wondering where I should go. I mean my name's Sasuke Uchiha and since I'm supposedly working here I was wondering where I should start" Sasuke replied

As soon as those words came out of Sasuke's mouth Sakura's mouth fell open _This is Sasuke?! This is the Sasuke that's paired up with __**MY**__ Gaara?! This can't be happening!! _"Um…well…um…you're working with the guy with the red hair and gourd" Sakura whispered as she weakly pointed to Gaara, "You two are serving desserts"

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks." And with that he made his way over to Gaara but abruptly stopped as he heard a "Hold up!"

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"I…..I need to talk to .meet me in front of the sign at 7 o'clock" Sakura replied

"Ok" Sasuke smirked _by the way she just gapped and stuttered she probably has a crush. Looks like I'm getting a new girl~~~_

And with that Sakura put on her brightest smile and made her way back to Naruto with the chips

Naruto, who had obviously seen the exchange-but didn't hear a word-was curious, "Eh, Sakura-chan, who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh him? Nobody special" Sakura replied in a happy tone as she poured out the chips _Nobody special at all……_

* * *

**I know, I know,..... it's horrible!**

**I didn't write a single thing about Ino but I promise to talk about her next time!**

**~Please review~**


End file.
